the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrosh
Tyrosh is one of the nine principle Free Cities of Essos, and is located on an island, just west of the Disputed Lands. Layout Tyrosh is defended from both land and sea by its island-based location, and the two layers of high walls. The outer walls, around two-thirds the height of the inner, fused black dragonstone walls, are hewn from grey-brick, and are wide enough for ten men to march abreast atop. The city itself is split roughly into five districts, each area united by a common purpose, history or location. * The Harbour District - Built around the port and bays in which the sea snails that facilitated the growth from Valyrian outpost to Free City, the Harbour District serves as the entry point of most visitors to the city. On the northern aspect of the harbour the Tyroshi fleet can be found in all its strength, watched over those stationed in the Bleeding Tower, a spiralling construction of pale red stone that towers over the harbour. Within the Harbour District the most popular alehouses, inns and brothels can be found. * The Market District - West of the Harbour District and further towards the centre of the city, the Market District is the home of the Grand Bazaar, which, in contrast to the claims of the residents of Pentos, is considered the largest market in all of the Free Cities. Items common and rare can be found within the Great Bazaar, for those with appropriate currency. It is also a popular location for the cutpurses, thieves and vagabonds of the city, and is thus patrolled by guards in an attempt to quell crime in the area. * The Martial District - Spread along the southern wall, the Martial District borders the Market District to the north, the Harbour District to the east, and the Common and Golden Districts to the west. Found within are the barracks of the city guards, the shipyards in which the Tyroshi fleet is continuously repairs, strengthened and expanded, and the forges of dozens of blacksmiths. For every helm and blade created for the Bazaar, it is said that two more are made for the heads and scabbards of the protectors of the city. * The Common District - The largest of the five districts, the Common District serves primarily as housing for the mass of Tyrosh's population. Located in the north-west aspect of the city, it takes up nearly a third of the landmass within the twin walls, and is home to hovels and houses for the commonfolk, whether they be minor merchants or tavern-owners, carpenters or masons. Throughout the streets inns and pillowhouses can be found, as well as bakers, armourers and cordwainers who serve the population around them. * The Golden District - Sharing both name and purpose to that of the Golden District in Pentos, the region in Tyrosh is the smallest, but the most lavish. Home of the wealthiest and most powerful merchants of Tyrosh, as well as the site of the Archon's Palace. Locations of particular note * The Bleeding Tower - Found on the northern aspect of the Harbour District, the Bleeding Tower watches over both the port, and the entrance into the wharves and quays themselves. The Bleeding Tower is the tallest building in the Free City, the pale red stone pockmarked with arrow slits and murderholes. * The Fountain of the Drunken God - Located within the Market District, the Fountain of the Drunken God is a popular performance location for the performers of the city hoping to earn the coin of passersby with song, acting or humour. Visitors can expect to see jugglers, mummers' shows and musicians alike. * The Archon's Palace - Built at the heart of the Golden District, the Archon's Palace has a set of black-stone walls of its own, behind which gardens, pools and fountains filled with flowers, hedges and trees from across Essos and the Summer Isles can be found, as well as flocks of brightly coloured peacocks and parrots. In contrast to the dark walls that surround it, the Palace itself is carved from pale stone, chased in gold and bronze. Category:Tyrosh Category:Essos Category:City Category:Free Cities